Making Me Forget
by wishesfordecember
Summary: Rachel returns to La Push for the summer after her first year of college. There she meets Paul. Can he help her forget why she ever left La Push in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Making Me Forget

I hate La Push. I hate La Push. I HATE La Push.

In case you couldn't guess...I hate La Push. It just has too many painful memories, the most painful being the death of my mother who I was so very close to. She's gone. It's been years, yet the tragedy of it all still hasn't sunk in. I don't think it ever will.

My first year of college is over with and since I haven't come home for any holidays dad is making me come home for summer. Joy.

I pull up to see my dad and Jake waiting on the front porch. Before I even get out of the car Jake excitedly wheels my dad down to where I am. The first thing I notice is how big Jacob has gotten and it catches me off guard.

"Oh my god...Jake. You're huge! What happened?...Wait are you on drugs? Dad, is he on drugs?" I ramble.

My dad chuckles. "No he is not on drugs. Now come give your old man a hug."

I give my dad a warm smile. He always did try his best for us after mom past, and I don't blame him for me hating La Push. "I missed you dad." I whisper as I reach down and give him a hug.

"I missed you too Rach." He whispers back.

"What about me? Was I not missed?" Jacob pouts.

I laughed and go to give him a hug too. "Of course you were missed, but I know that isn't what you want. You want presents."

"Well now that you mention it..." Jake says.

I laugh again. "Well if you help me take my stuff inside maybe you will get some." I bribe.

"Good enough for me!" He says and hauls all my bags from the truck and trudges inside.

"So big..." I mumble as I follow Jake and my dad inside.

After the distribution of presents and settling back into my old room I head downstairs. I hear a bunch of yelling and as soon as I round the corner I see a couple guys sitting on the couch with Jake. I chuckle and decide that I should go on a much needed walk.

As I'm about to head out the door something huge rams into me, almost knocking me over. After a moment of shock I realize it's another guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" We both spit in unison.

His annoyed face turns into a stare. As if he is a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

"Ummm...Hello?" I say waving my hand in front of his face.

Our little tumble alerted the guys to our current situation and I hear one of them say something.

"Imprinted!" the one says, as another guy elbows him in the gut. I grow intruiged and confused at what the boy said , but I hear the "staring" guy speak and it snaps me back to reality.

"Uh, um. S—so-sorrry. I'm Paul. Paul Lahote. You must be Rachel, Jacob's brother." He stutters.

"Yes. I am. And I was just about to go on a walk, so if you will excuse me..." I start. I notice his well-defined chest and will myself that this thing I'm feeling is merely a physical attraction and nothing more. I cannot fall in love at La Push. Nope. Not gonna happen.

He stops me again, this time on purpose. "Hey, I really am sorry." He says sincerely.

I pull my arm out of his grip and see a hurt look flash across his face. "Sure." I mumble before turning around and heading out the door for my walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I returned from my walk an hour after my run-in with Paul and the guys. All the guys but Jacob have gone.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I ask politely.

"Not much." He responds, munching on a grilled cheese. "How was your walk?"

"It was alright. How was your little gathering or whatever." I ask back.

"Same ole, same ole. Paul seemed pretty fond of you though." He smirks.

"And what makes you say that?" I say giving him a push.

"The guy is like a grade A badass and tonight all he could do was talk about you. It was seriously sad to watch." He laughs while scarfing down another grilled cheese. Does the boy ever stop eating?

"Well whatever..." I mumble. As much as I don't want to admit it, Paul is all I can think about too. There is something...Some kind of chemistry that binds us or something. It's weird. Unexplanable.

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Jacob shrugs.

"Give him a chance? Ok one, I just met him today, while he ran into me I might add. And two, he hasn't even asked me out or anything!" I defend the only dignity that I have left...everything on the outside core of my body; on the inside, all dignity has been lost.

Jacob shrugs once again and I could've sworn I heard a "yet" leave his mouth as I bound upstairs for a nice, hot shower.

I mutter to myself through my whole shower and even after that when I am getting my clothes on and drying my hair.

"Stupid Jacob. Doesn't know anything. Yet? Yet my ass. I'm so not falling for him." I continue to talk insanely to myself.

"Not falling for who?" I hear someone say. I turn to see Jake with that same stupid smirk plastered across that stupid little face of his.

"Don't you ever knock?" I ask irately.

"Nope. So, why are you not falling for Paul?" He asks.

"Grrr! Stop trying to trick me! It won't work, now get out!" I say with useless attempts to shove Jacob out of my room.

"Well just wanted to let you know that "I'm-so-not-falling-for-him-Paul" is downstairs and he wants to talk to you." He tells me.

"What? He is downstairs?" I ask confused. I can't say that I wasn't pleased to hear that, but all the same it was confusing. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Yeah, now hurry up." Jake says.

"No. Why should I? He pushed me." I say, giving my lamest excuse and wishing I had more time to think up a better one.

"Come on Rachel. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He threatens.

"Why do you want me to talk to him so badly anyways?" I ask, stopping his attempts to get me to come downstairs.

"He's eating all the food!" Jacob sighs, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

Though I have no doubt that is one of the many reasons Jacob wants me to talk to him, I highly doubt that is the main one. I give in anyways and head downstairs with a huff.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

When I get downstairs I see Paul nervously nibbling at a grilled cheese. Stupid Jacob...He isn't eating all our food!

I clear my throat and move towards him. "What do you want?" I ask, somewhat maliciously.

"Oh. Hey Rachel." He says giving me a breathtaking smile.

I raise my eyebrows as if to say "go on", and stand there with my hands on my hips.

He sighs. "Look. I really do feel bad about running into you like that. I want to make it up to you, so I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night." He says it really fast, but I understand every word and I feel my heart rate speed up. I'm sure he feels it too, because I could've sworn I saw a hint of hope reflected in his eyes.

"You don't owe me anything. It was just as much my fault as it was yours." I say...And that glimmer of hope is gone.

"Come on, please? Just one date. I wanna get to know you." He says, giving me another one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Why? We just met, and you're one of my brother's friends...that's a little weird." Even I don't believe the words as they spill out of my mouth. Stupid word vomit. Why can't I just say yes?

He sighs again. "Alright. I guess I'll just have to do this then."

I give him a weird look, but don't have to wait long to know what he means. He kisses me. And not just any kiss either; it was possibly the best kiss I have ever had.

After he lets me go, we stare at each other before I feel my hand connect to his face. I guess I felt like I was supposed to do that, y'know like in the movies, but it went against everything I felt inside. That kiss was perfect. On the other hand, me slapping him probably hurt me more than it hurt him, because I immediately cradled my hand against my chest.

He instantly rushes over to me. "Rachel! Are you ok?" He asks worriedly.

"Stay away from me. Look I don't want to go on a date with you! Can't you take a hint?" I yell. I see that look of hurt flash over his eyes once again before he recovers.

"You feel it. I know you do. We have a connection, and don't say I'm crazy either because that kiss said it all!" He fights.

"YOU kissed ME!" I scream.

"And you kissed back!" He screams back.

"No, I didn't. What do you think the slap was for?" I ask cockily.

"You trying to go against everything you feel." He says softly. It's like he reads me like an open book.

"Just stop." I say quietly.

"I'm right aren't I Rachel? C'mon, now I really owe you. I just kissed you without permission, you almost have to go on a date with me now!" He pleads desperately. Jake was right...it is seriously sad to watch.

"No. I don't. Besides I slapped you so we are even...Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed and you are going to go back home and go to your bed, and we will never speak of any of this again." I say with a tone of finality.

"Fine. But if you ever need me, I'll always be here...just remember that." He says. He sneaks me a quick kiss on the cheek and darts out the door before I have time to slap him again.

The rest of the night my mind keeps creeping back to Paul. He was right...I am fighting it. I can't fall in love at La Push. It's too hard. Everyone always leaves me. And I'm sure if Paul were to leave me, it would be the hardest thing I will ever have to go through. I would rather never know than go through that.

I fall asleep, and lo and behold my dreams go running to Paul too. At least it's only one summer then I will be back in my dorm and everything will go back to normal...Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

___**2 Weeks Later**_

After my last run-in with Paul he no longer tried anything else on me, but secretly I wanted him to. He seemed so desperate for my attention a couple weeks ago and now...nothing. Well, maybe not nothing. I do notice him stare at me whenever he comes over to the house, or every once in a while when I take my daily run by the auto repair shop that he works at. But none of it's enough. Secretly, I want him to keep asking me out. I keep hoping that if he did maybe I would get the better of myself and just give in and say yes. But it's no use. He's kept his word, and as much as I'll deny it...I wish he wouldn't [keep his word].

Whenever he's near, my heart beats a thousand times faster than normal, a constant inner monologue of "Pester me, pester me, pester me!" streams in my head, and all rationality jumps out the window. Never have I been so crazy about a guy, but there's something...something different that attracts me to him...**pulls** me to him. It's like nothing I can explain, but it feels dangerous; like going cliff-diving. That's why I try to stay away. But try and do are two different things entirely.

I am heading back home after taking a quick trip to the store when I hear a pop and soon after realize it's my tire. And what's worse is that I'm stopped in front of the auto repair store that Paul works at...and now he is heading this way. Great.

"You ok there?" He asks.

"Ummm, yeah." I respond nervously.

"Stalking me again then?" He chuckles.

"What? No." I say, his question catching me off guard.

"Then why are you stopped here?" He asks raising an eyebrow, obviously knowing the answer. Surely he heard the sound my stupid tire made as it popped.

"I...ummm. Alright, fine. My front tire popped. I know you know." I spit.

"Yes. I do." He chuckles again.

"What? Are you gonna make me beg for it?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Y'know I really should." He begins, and I sigh. "But I won't." He finishes, and I calm once again. Well, as much as I can with Paul around.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It should only take me a couple minutes to change it and then you'll be good to go." He smiles that breathtaking smile that I love oh so much.

"Thanks." I mumble.

I watch him head back into the shop to get a new tire and some tools. I notice his well defined back through his wife-beater, and I swear I drooled at the sight of his bulging arm muscles, but I manage to pull it together by the time he returns.

"It's not nice to stare y'know." He smirks.

"I know that, do you know that?" I reply wittily.

"Hmmm, maybe I don't. There's something we have in common." He winks.

As he returns to changing my tire I blush a deep red. Damn, someone even wittier than me...This is going to be tough.

I watch as he finishes. He wipes his hand on a rag, and comes over to lean against my car door.

I sigh. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." He says kindly.

"No. I definitely owe you." I say in all fairness.

"Well...maybe you could repay me by letting me finally take you out on that date." He smirks for what feels like the billionth time.

I should have known; I guess I kinda fell into that one. Inside my heart picks up speed, and soon I'm running an internal marathon.

I give him a nervous smile and hold out my hand. "Deal."

"Really?" He asks, straightening up and bearing a brilliant smile.

"Yup. It's only fair." I respond, and nod my head towards my hand motioning for him to shake it. He does, and I notice how warm he is. I melt internally at his touch, but return to reality as he speaks.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." He says, continuing to smile.

"Mk. What should I wear?" I ask curiously.

He pauses to think before responding. "Something nice, but then again you look nice in everything so I suppose whatever you want." He compliments.

I blush once more. "Thanks." I stutter. "So where are we going anyways?" I ask, curious once again.

"You shall find that out tomorrow." He winks and starts to walk away before I can protest.

As he reaches the door of the shop he turns around. "Have a safe drive home, and try not to pop anymore tires. I wouldn't want you to get injured before our date tomorrow...or ever for that matter." He smiles big before turning around and heading inside.

I drive away breathless, and head home. I can already tell tomorrow is going to amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Today's the day. My date with Paul. Though I've acted completely nonchalant about it all day, inside I'm a giddy mess. I can tell Jacob has sensed my excitement because he keeps looking over at me and grinning whenever he suspects I can't see him...but I can.

I decide I need to do something so I head down to Sam and Emily's. I haven't seen them since I left a year ago to go to college, and Jacob left an hour ago to go to who knows where.

I pull up no more than five minutes later and park in front of Sam and Emily's. I sit there for a minute wondering if I should even go in...I mean, I didn't even call. Is that rude?  
>As I'm pondering my options I see something huge out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see a huge wolf and I freeze. What is that? La Push doesn't have wolves? Do we?<p>

I see Emily step out onto the porch and smile waving me in, but I shake my head furiously as if to say "no". She ventures out towards my car and I look at her as if she's crazy...surely that wolf will kill her!

She taps on my window and I roll it down a centimeter.

"Emily! That thing is gonna kill you!" I hiss.

She laughs. "Who? The wolf? Oh no, they are super friendly. They come here all the time."

"And you're sure that thing isn't going to kill us?" I ask skeptically. It's been staring at me since I pulled in and I feel like it's calculating the best way to eat me for lunch.

"Yes. Now come inside and eat something. You look like you haven't eaten in days." She chuckles.

"Yeah, cause Jake eats everything." I mutter as I get out of the car, and quickly run inside to safety. That wolf still scares me. I was attacked by a dog once when I was five, and I'm not taking any chances this time around.

"Really. They are harmless...wouldn't hurt a fly." Emily reassures.

"Ok. I believe you." I smile, but decide to change the subject. "But hey, come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in ages!" She gives me a hug and that's when I hear a lot of yelling.

"Who's that?" I ask curiously.

She chuckles. "Oh, just the guys; they're watching a game. You can catch up with them later, but for now we need to get you fed."

She seats me at the table and then sets down a bowl of delicious smelling soup in front of me. I try a bite and it certainly tastes as well as it smells.

"Wow Em. Your cooking is still the same, wonderful as always." I say after I finish.

She smiles. "Thanks."

"Here. Let me at least help with the dishes." I reply.

"No. You're my guest I can't expect-" she starts, but I cut her off by grabbing a dish and soaking it in water.

"Don't worry about it." I smile warmly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." She says grabbing another dish and getting to work.

We catch up with each other as we finish the remainder of the dishes and then she leads me to meet the guys.

As soon as I walk in the living room I stop and notice two familiar faces off the bat. Sam, and Jake.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too sis." He says sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that. Just didn't expect to see you here is all...Hey Sam how've you been?" I ask, turning and smiling at Sam.

He comes over to hug me. "I've been good. How about you?"

"Pretty good." I say.

"Oh, and these are the guys. Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Seth. And let's not forget the girls. Kim and Leah." Emily introduces.

I wave at them all. "Hey I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister."

"Wow, Quil? Embry? You guys have grown like Jake. What are you La Push boys on?" I giggle.

They were about to reply when Paul rushes into the room. "Alright Sam. All clear, can I go get ready now my date with Rachel is-" He stops when he sees me.

I blush as realization dawns on him. "Hey, Rachel. Sorry, didn't see you there." He says coming over and giving me a tight hug, eliciting multiple "aww's" from the people around us.

"It's fine. So...what do you say? Wanna go now? Y'know, since I'm already here." I ask.

"Can't...I have to...ummm..." He starts to sweat and I know something's up.

For a moment I forget everyone is there. "Look. If you wanted to back out you could've just told me." I say angrily. My whole body aching from the instant pain I feel welling up in my chest.

"I'll see you guys later. It was good to catch up..." I mutter before grabbing my keys and sprinting out the door to my car.

I hear heavy footfalls behind me and figure it's Paul about to come tell me some lame excuse about why he can't go on our date tonight.

"Rachel! Wait, stop!" He says, grabbing my arm lightly and spinning me around.

"What Paul?" I ask, oddly empty.

"Why would you think I would ever cancel our date? I've been asking you out forever...I would never back out." He smiles and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

I feel a little better but still not satisfied. "Then what was all the stuttering about?"

"There's still some things I have to get done before our date is all." He says simply.

"Like what?" I ask suspiciously, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I can't say. It will ruin the surprise." He grimaces apologetically.

I sigh. "Alright. Fine. But you better pick me up at six like you promised." I threaten.

He laughs. "I will. I never break my promises."

"Good to know." I smile thoughtfully and open my car door, but he pulls me back.

"What?" I ask with a silly little grin.

"You forgot something." He says in all seriousness.

"Oh crap. What?" I ask worriedly, ready to sprint back inside if needed.

"This." He smiles and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

I am taken aback and blush my famous deep red. "Oh." I whisper.

"I knew you didn't just say yes to my date because you felt you owed it to me. Maybe you even popped your own tire as an excuse for me to ask you out again." He says jokingly with a slight smirk.

I blush even more. "Just pick me up at six." I say ignoring his comment entirely.

"Sure thing." He replies, closing my door for me and watching as I pull out of the driveway.

I make sure that the wolf from earlier has disappeared before I head home to get ready for my date.

I am giddy once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

As soon as I get through the door of the house I run upstairs and hop into the shower. I shampoo and make sure I shave in case anything happens tonight...Not that it would, but just in case.

When I get out I check the time and see that it is already five thirty. Shoot...I got thirty minutes to sex it up. Wait, what am I even saying? Sex it up? No, stop it. I can't fall in love at La Push!

I apply some light makeup and put on a cute, flowy dress. Though it isn't much I chance a look in the mirror and don't even recognize my own reflection. It almost makes me wonder what I normally look like. I don't have time to even think about it because right then Jacob comes bolting through my room.

"Hey Rach-" He starts, but stops when he sees me.

I give him a quick twirl. "Do I look ok?"

He comes over and gives me a loving kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful Rach."

"Aww, thanks Jakey." I tease.

"Sure, sure. Now don't go all gooey on me; I just came to tell you that Paul is downstairs." He states.

"Oh crap...Ummm. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, no! What have I gotten myself into?" I say frantically looking around the room.

"Rachel, calm down! It's gonna be alright." Jake says, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a slight shake.

I take in a deep breath. "Right. Phff, yeah. It's just Paul...Not like I like him or anything. Haha."

"Sure you don't." Jacob laughs.  
>I give him a small push and he leads me out of my room. As we start to walk downstairs I freeze.<p>

"What?" Jacob asks.

"I can't do this!" I say, running back upstairs.

"Why not?" He questions.

"I...I...I can't fall in love at La Push, ok? It's too painful. Once summer is over I'm leaving again. I can't keep coming back here! But me and Paul...We have this weird, freaky connection that I don't even understand and if I go on this date tonight it just might be the death of me! Jacob, I can't do this!" I spill out everything on him. It wasn't intentional, but all the same it felt good to voice everything I've been feeling.

Jacob sits down with me on the bed. "Rachel, relax. Everything will be fine, I promise. And I know one thing that will never change...I will never leave you. Dad will never leave you. And I know Paul will never leave you. None of us are going anywhere Rach."

"It's just...you act like. Idk, like you know something that I don't!" I say frustratedly.

"I do. But soon you will understand too, just go on this date tonight ok?" he asks.

I take in another deep breath. "Alright."

As we start to leave the room for the second time I look over and see a smirk on his face. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just...I thought you didn't like Paul." He laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" I can't help but laugh too.

"It's good to see you two laugh together again." We hear dad say, and suddenly I realize we must be downstairs.

I turn to see Paul just getting up from his spot on the couch. Once he sees me he just stops, in a very familiar fashion as Jake did.

"Wow. Rachel. You look beautiful. Not that you don't always, but...wow." He gushes and pulls me in for a hug.

I blush my trademark red. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I say.

He just laughs. "Alright well we better get going. Thanks for letting me steal your daughter for the night Billy."

"Anytime Paul." Dad replies, giving him a handshake.

"See you later Jake." He waves.

"Sure, sure." Jacob answers, already on his way to the kitchen.

We all laugh as Paul leads me to his truck. He comes over to my side with me and opens the door.

"Oh, thanks." I smile.

"You're welcome." He smiles back, closing the door behind me. Alright Rachel, be cool.

He hops in the drivers seat and starts the ignition. "Ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be." I reply.

We have only been driving for a minute before my curiosity gets the best of me. "Where are we going?" I poke.

He just chuckles. "My house."

"Your house?" I ask, quickly becoming confused.

"Yeah, I made us dinner." He says simply.

"Oh, well I could have just driven there myself." I answer back.

"Well, you don't know where I live, and I figure I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I made you do that anyways." He smiles.

"Right. Well ok Mr. Macho. Do you own your own place?" I ask.

"Yeah. I moved out of my parents house when I was seventeen, but I still go visit them a couple times a week." He tells me. I would have asked why he moved out but right then we pull up to a small, but quaint looking house.

"Well here we are." He says, getting out and coming back around my side to open the door.

I hop out and he leads me inside. Once I'm in I see that it's dimly lit and there are some candles here and there. The aroma in here is absolutely mouth watering though. I wonder what he made?

"Just wait here and I'll bring it right out." He smiles my favorite smile, and leaves me on the couch.

I decide to take a look around as he gets everything ready. I smile as I see multiple pictures of him and his parents.

"Do you like white or red?" Paul yells from the kitchen.

"White or red what?"

"Wine." He chuckles.

"Oh, ummm whichever is fine." I say, pausing to take a picture off his mantle. It's of him as a little boy.

"That's from my first day of the first grade. My mom was so excited." He says, carrying out our food. Looks like he made Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo...My favorite.

"Well, you were very cute." I smile and put the picture back on the mantle to go join Paul at the table.

"Were?" He questions.

"Yes. Were." I say cheekily.

"Mhm. Right, I know you think I'm adorable." He smirks.

"Sure, sure." I say imitating Jacob. Paul just laughs, and we both take a bite of our pasta.

"Wow. This is possibly the BEST Fettuccine Alfredo I have ever had." I say in complete awe.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. And a little birdy told me that it's your favorite too." He answers.

"Who Jacob?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." He says, taking another big bite.

I take a sip of white wine before I continue. "Hmmm cute and you can cook. That's always a plus."

"Oh, so I **am** cute." He smirks.

I give him a playful shove. "Oh, shut up. You know you're cute."

"Well I think you are way cuter than me." He winks.

"Oh, no. We are so not doing this...this...this couple thing where we argue over who is cuter." I say with a smile.

"So we're a couple now? I'm liking this more and more by the second. Go on." He beams.

"Ugh! You keep twisting my words around!" I laugh.

"They're your words, not mine sweetie." He says, taking another enormous bite of pasta. I notice he has some sauce on his mouth.

"You got a little—here." I say, and go all motherly on him as I take my napkin and wipe his mouth off.

I'm about to pull my hand away when he grabs it, stopping me. He kisses it tenderly before letting go.

"Thanks." He says, giving me the most loving look anyone has ever given me.

I blush that deep red, and look down at my pasta. "Don't worry about it."

He lifts up my chin with his index finger. "I love when I can make you do that."

"Do what?"

"Blush like that." He smiles warmly making me blush further. I don't say anything but continue eating.

We finish our dinner and dessert (which was an amazing "choco-death" cake by the way) talking about anything and everything.

Once we are done I help him with the dishes.

"That was really good in case I haven't already told you." I compliment as I dry off a dish.

"Thanks." He smiles, but as I look closer I notice that it's a very mischievous smile.

Before I even know what's going on I feel myself get soaked. "Did you just spray me?" I ask dumbly.

"Yeah." He laughs.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" I scream. Throwing some soapy water at him.

I jump on his back but he takes me off and spins me around, pushing me up against the counter.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't have done that." He says huskily.

"Hey, you started it!" I defend.

"This is true." He says before crushing his mouth to mine in a deep, passionate kiss.

Somehow we make it to the couch and he positions himself on top of me. And as the kiss deepens, I take off his shirt.

I moan, and then he just stops. "I have to tell you something." He says abruptly.

"Ummm ok?" I say, out of breath.

"I'm a werewolf."

Oooo...Ok. Cliffhanger. ;) Don't worry the next part will be even better. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Thanks guys so much for the reviews. It really means a lot! :) Again, I'm sorry. I really never planned to ever make an A/N nor ask for reviews but I just wanted to know what everyone thought, or if there even was an "everyone". Anyways, I hope you guys like this next part. I'm not sure about it though. I may end up re-doing it later, but please tell me what you guys think! Thanks! :) -Taylor

"I'm a werewolf." He says, seemingly hoping to emit some sort of confidence but utterly failing.

At first I'm very confused; I go to the conclusion that Paul has lost his marbles and is now some loon. But as I sit up and take a deep breath, avoiding Paul's anxious eyes, it does seem to make sense...As crazy as it sounds.

I mean the HUGE wolf at Emily and Sam's, the legends...The way the guys have really filled out.

"What about Sam and Jacob? And the others?" I ask, even surprising myself.

Paul looks shocked, but quickly recovers. "Yeah, yeah them too."

I look up at him. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? Why at all?"

"Because...well, you remember the legends right?" He asks.

"The ones about the wolves and the cold ones? Yeah, sure." I reply.

"What else do you remember?"

"Idk. I haven't heard them in a while." I say.

"Do you remember the one about imprinting?" He asks, nervous once again.

"No, not really...wait, yeah. Isn't it the one about finding your soul mate or something?" I ask.

That's when he takes my hands and looks me in the eyes. "It's more than that. It's like gravity no longer has any effect on you. The only thing tying you to the earth is her. You would do anything, be anything for her. All so she will be happy." He finishes with a smile.

"Sounds like you know the feeling." I huff.

"Yeah. I do." He says, now staring holes in my face.

Realization finally dawns on me. "Wait? Woah. You're saying that...we're soul mates?"

"Yeah." He replies. I pause taking everything in. "You know you're taking it much better than all the other girls did. Kim kind of freaked out when Jared told her."

"So...what if you hadn't imprinted on me? Then what? You think you love me because of some freaky werewolf spell, but you don't. You can't love me!" I spit, suddenly angry.

"But I do, and I did. The imprinting...it just helps let us know who we are meant to be with. I believe whether I imprinted on you or not that somehow we'd end up together, because we are supposed to be." He says reassuringly.

I pause letting everything sink in a little deeper.

"There's something else I need to tell you...while I'm getting everything off my chest." He says, looking nervous for the third time tonight.

This time even I'm nervous as I look up into his eyes.

"The guys and I...we have to go to war with some of the cold ones next week. A coven of them live by us and your darling brother has grown a little too fond of them. I guess they are the "good" vampires so we are helping them out against another coven. They're from Italy or something like that."

It's happening. He's leaving me. And he may not come back. My fear...my worst fear is happening right before my eyes.

"So...Basically you tell me you're a werewolf. Then you tell me that we are soul mates. And then you decide it's a good idea to tell me that you are going off to war in a week? No, I can't do this." I say getting up.

"Rachel wait!" He yells.

"No! I won't fall in love with you! Especially if you're just gonna leave me in a week and possibly die! I can't do that to myself. I'll keep your secret, but I can't do this." I say sprinting out of his house before he could get in a reply.

I run all the way home praying that no one would see me. I'm sure I don't look too great now, my makeup is probably all over my face with how hard I'm crying. I think I already did what I swore I wouldn't do. Fall in love at La Push. And I'm already heartbroken too.

When I get inside I see Jake and dad, but I don't even look twice before rushing upstairs to my room.

I slam the door, lock it, and start shoving things in my suitcase. I need to get out of here.

I hear a pounding on the door followed by Jacob's voice and his multiple attempts to open my locked door. "Rach? Rachel! What happened? Are you upset about the secret?"

"No! I told you this was a bad idea Jake! I told you I couldn't fall in love here!" I yell throwing more things in my bag.

I zip my suitcase shut, unlock and open the door, and push past Jacob.

I see my dad waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Rachel? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry dad. I love you, but I can't do this. I need to get out of here...By the way, are you aware that your son is going to war in a week!" I scream, Jacob now standing beside me.

"Yes. I am. Look, Rachel...I really wish you would stay." Dad pleads.

I begin to cry some more. And you must understand. I, Rachel Black, am no crier. "I'm sorry dad." I sob before walking out the door, getting in my car, and making my way to the airport.

(Oh, and part 8 will come out later today but it's like 5 AM over here and I have yet to go to sleep.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It's been six days since I left La Push. Paul, Jacob, and even my dad have been trying to call me on my cell phone non-stop, but after the third day I just shut it off altogether.

I've been depressed. Utterly heartbroken. But, I mean, it's good that I got out of it when I did right?

I called Rebecca the day I returned to the dorms and told her everything...Well, not everything. I lied and told her the reason I left is because I felt everything was moving too fast. Which it was, but it was still a lie all the same.

Tomorrow Paul and my baby brother are gonna go off to war. I've been trying desperately hard not to think too hard about it, but it's no use. If anything was to happen...I'd feel completely guilty about it.

I haven't really been eating either, and I've kept as little contact to the outside world as possible. The only person I've talked to is on the phone in my dorm room and that's Rebecca. I'm so glad I opted to use my cell when calling dad or Jake for my first year of college. It gave me an excuse to not give them the dorm number. That in itself has come in handy for the past few days.

I'm also lucky that most of the girls in my dorm decided to go home for the summer as well, that way I don't have to pretend to exchange pleasantries and act as if everything is ok.

I just can't help but feel empty. Broken. Like a shattered mirror. You can try all you want to put all the pieces back together, but in the end all you have is a cracked reflection.

As the day comes to a close I crawl in my bed and wish that I'm back in La Push. I wish that a war isn't necessary. And lastly, I wish I could be with Paul without any complications.

Realizing none of these would come true is probably what hurts the most...The thing that sends me over the edge until I'm crying uncontrollably. I cry until I eventually drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I immediately shoot up in my bed remembering what today is. I feel a wave of dread rush over me. Why am I here?...I should at least go see them off right? I need to put everything aside and say goodbye.

I sit in bed for fifteen minutes wondering what to do. On one hand it will be extremely painful to go back and see all of them; Not to mention a tad humiliating. But on the other hand if I don't say goodbye what kind of a person am I? It wouldn't be fair, especially to Jacob.

It's now 6:30 AM and I am starting to pack my bag. I'm throwing the last of my clothes in the suitcase while arguing with the airline.

"Look, I need the first connecting flight you have from Seattle to Port Angeles! Please! I have to be in La Push by 10:30!" I plead.

"I'm sorry mam. The next flight leaves in an hour and a half. If you can get down here and get all of your bags checked and through security by that time then I will be happy to order you a ticket." the woman on the other line says.

"Yes! That's perfect! Thanks so much!" I say, hanging up.

I run all the way to my car and hurry to the airport.

Once I get there I sprint to the 'Ticket Pick-up' area and print my ticket. I rush to security and tap my foot impatiently as I go through the varies security checks.

On the last one it beeps as I walk through it. "Come on! I don't have time for this!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Mam, I'm going to need you to step over here to the side so I can search you." A security officer tells me.

"Look, I've gotten through the past three of these stupid security checks without a problem. I really have to go. I can assure you I don't have any type of bomb or something with me." I tell him beginning to walk away to retrieve my stuff.

He grabs my arm. "Mam, please come with me."

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" I ask.

"We need to take you to airport security for questioning." He says authoritatively.

"Did you not just hear me? I don't have time for this!" I yell.

"Yes. I heard you loud and clear. But hear **me **when I say you need to go to airport security for questioning. Do you think you can just walk through a scanner, have it beep, and then continue to tell me you don't have a bomb or something? We can't take those kinds of risks." He says sternly.

"Those things beep for people all the time! I'm sure I probably forgot to take a penny out of one of my pockets or something!" I say, still struggling to get away.

"Well then you should have just let me check and you could have been on your way." He says with a tone of finality.

We get to airport security, and I end up getting questioned for three hours before they realize I am no threat.

I am almost in tears as I head to the waiting area to wait for the 1:30 flight to Port Angeles. Though I'm sure they have already left for the war by now I didn't go through all that trouble for nothing.

I finally board the plane and prepare for take-off. I search through my bag for my cell phone making sure that it's off.

For some reason it's on. It must have brushed up against something in my bag and turned on.

I ignore the why and notice that I have about ten or so missed calls from dad...that are from today about an hour or so ago.

I quickly dial in my voice mail pin and hurry through the many messages until I hit the ones left from today.

"Rachel, I know you are still upset with all of us but you need to get down here. Paul's been in an accident." I hear my dad say.

I freeze, guilt already coursing through my veins. No, he can't be hurt. I don't want him to be hurt. I need to get to La Push!

I throw my phone in my bag not even caring about turning it off. I bounce my legs up and down the whole plane ride until we land in Port Angeles.

I quickly grab my things and hurry off the plane as soon as they let us.

I look around for an exit before something dawns on me...Shit! I forgot I left my car back in Seattle! I scan the airport for a car-rental place but instead find...Emily?

I run up and hug her. "Emily? What are you-"

"Your dad figured you would come." She says knowingly.

"Oh." Was all I get out.

She leads me to her truck and begins driving.

"So tell me what happened?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Well everyone else is ok, but y'know Paul being Paul had to get the last word in and he tried to kill one final bloodsucker. Needless to say the bloodsucker won." Emily grimaces.

"Wait? Are you saying Paul's...dead?" I ask, whispering the last word...willing it not to be true.

"No, no! He's not dead. He's just really injured. The vampire bit him in his side. He should be alright in a week or so, but...It hasn't been the best situation." She tells me.

"Right." Is all I can say.

We drive in silence until we finally hit Forks.

"You know Paul was really torn up after you left. He didn't eat the whole week." Emily admits.

I look down at my hands folded in my lap, more guilt rushing through me. "I am sorry. I just—I freaked out. My biggest fear is people leaving me, and it felt like that's what he was doing." I explain.

"So in turn you leave him?" She accuses.

"It's not like that...well I guess it is like that, but I don't know. Like I said, I panicked." I respond.

"I'm not mad at you Rachel. I guess I am a little disappointed, but in a weird way I understand why you did what you did." She says giving me a slight, reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I guess." I mumble.

"Look, just don't tear yourself up about it too bad. And don't let the guys make you feel bad either. You aren't their biggest fan right now, but they'll get over it. I know at least Paul isn't mad at you. He's just really upset." She informs me.

I sigh. "Alright."

A couple minutes later we pull up to Sam and Emily's.

I quickly hop out and hurry inside. I look into the living room and see multiple pairs of eyes glaring at me.

Sam gets up and comes over to me. "He's in there if you want to see him." He smiles warmly at me. Well at least he isn't mad at me.

I give a quick look at Jacob, who isn't even looking at me, before turning around to go into the room where Paul is.

As I open the door I see him. Paul...My Paul. He looks truly awful and I begin to cry. The pain in his side is now pain in my side and I cripple at the sight of him laying on the bed looking all...broken.

"Rachel? Is that really you, or am I dreaming again?" He whispers.

I crawl over to the bed and take his hand in my mine. "No, It's me. I'm here, and I won't ever leave again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Paul."

"Shh, baby. It's alright. You're here now, and that's all that matters to me." He smiles, but soon after grimaces in pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little tender." He chuckles.

"Why Paul? Why would you risk your life like that? What made you think that was a good idea?" I question.

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking...Well I was; I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time. I guess I figured maybe if I killed that one last bloodsucker, maybe you would come back and see me as some kind of hero or something...As someone you would want to be with."

"Paul. I want you. I don't want some hero!" I say frustratedly.

He smirks at me. "I knew it."

"What?"

"That you want me."

I just laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

He brushes my cheek softly with his hand. "Please, don't ever do that to me again."

I lean into his hand, and then turn to give it a kiss. "I promise. As long as you promise to never do this again." I say, indicating his injury.

"I promise." He smiles, and sighs a happy sigh.

I sit there quietly holding onto his hand and resting my head against his shoulder, the sound of his heartbeat slowly bringing me to sleep.

Ok, so I figure I can either stop it here and maybe write a sequel or something or keep it going. Please review and tell what you guys think! :)


	9. Making Me Forget VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! :) I am proud to announce that I decided to turn this story into a series! It will be titled the 'Making' series, and along with this story there will be four more!

I will come out with parts one and two of the next story of the series in a couple days, but I can tell you I already have all the plots and titles mapped out. :)

Here is the list of titles (but of course I'm not giving you the plots):

Making Me Forget

Making Me Remember

Making Us

Making Us Forever

Forever (Epilogue to the 'Making' series)

Please, please, PLEASE comment and review how you feel about this. :) The feedback will determine when parts one and two of the next story will go up, so please R&R! Thank you guys so much, and see you soon! :)

-Taylor


End file.
